Does your Mother know?
by Catkin thief
Summary: This is going to be a series of one or two shots in the Doctor Who universe written to combat three months of writers block. There will probably be a variety of Doctors from 9 to 12 and the rating may change, although i will specify this at the start of each chapter. Please enjoy:)
1. Does your Mother know?

**AN: This is the first time I've tried writing River Song, so please bear with any mistakes.**

* * *

Does your Mother know?

One day, on a small nameless planet in the middle of nowhere when she was just a little girl, Melody met a teenager with fire in her eyes and a gun in her hand. They saved the world that day, the teenager said she did that most days, and Melody didn't see her again but she never forgot that teenager. There had been something familiar about those eyes, that sad, knowing smile.

It was only many years later, when Melody Pond became River Song that she realised who that teenager had been, and it was not what she'd expected. She'd met her again, in a bar somewhere, and River frowned at the girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"Does your mother know you're out this late?" she asked. The girl smirked.

"She does now. I'm Sky, by the way. Sky Song." And then the girl was gone.

* * *

At first, River tried to convince herself that it had been a coincidence that the girl's last name was Song. After all, there must have been thousands of people in the universe with the name Song, right? She hoped so, but every time she remembered that girl, she saw the frizzy hair that was so like hers, those ancient eyes that belonged to the Doctor and she remembered what the girl had said to her. "She does now." She remembered how the blaster she carried looked so like the one the girl had, she remembered the vortex manipulator that had been round the girl's wrist and she remembered the girl's erratic dress sense.

But she was just drawing conclusions, right? It didn't mean anything, right? Wrong. Three months after the Doctor had taken her to see the singing towers of Darillium, River could no longer ignore the fact that she was pregnant. She didn't dare call the Doctor, who knew which version of him would turn up? So she did the only thing she could. She went to New York.

Amy and Rory were so happy to see her, and although they begged her to tell the Doctor, River refused. She knew what happened next, the Doctor had let something slip and she knew that she wouldn't be around for very long. When the babe was born, she shocked Amy and Rory by saying she was going to leave. "River, you can't, she needs you!" Amy said.

"I'm sorry Mum, Dad, but I can't stay. I have to go to the library." She tried to smile through the tears. "You've always wanted a baby Mum, now you can have one." She took her favourite blaster and placed it in the basket that Amy held and turned to leave.

"At least tell us her name," Rory said.

"Sky," River replied. "Sky Song."

* * *

They thought that was then end of it, but a year later a confused young man by the name of Jack Harkness ended up on their doorstep. He had River's vortex manipulator and the screwdriver the doctor had made her in his hands and a note from River herself. He said he was to give it to Sky Song. Years later, Sky read the note, the last words she would ever hear from her mother.

_Sweetheart,_

_ If you're reading this then Jack has done what I asked for once and delivered my vortex manipulator and screwdriver to you. You should already have my blaster, unless Amy has confiscated it. I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I didn't have any choice in the matter. That's the curse of a time traveller, some points are fixed in time and as much as we might like to, we can't change them. I would say that I want you to follow in my footsteps, to live your life amongst the stars, but it is a dangerous life and really I would like you to quietly live it out in New York with my parents, but I know that won't happen. You may have wondered why you have two hearts, you're part Time Lord sweetheart and I could no more ask you to not travel amongst the stars than I could give it up myself. The vortex manipulator will take you anywhere in time and space, just put in the coordinates and off you go. If you've inherited my hair, the manipulator will undoubtedly make a mess of it, but that's life for you. The screwdriver has many settings, but you're part Time Lord, so you'll probably figure it out. There is one other thing you must know, Sky. Your father is a hero. His name is the Doctor. I hope you find him one day, but you don't have to live your life waiting for that man, god knows I did. Goodbye, sweetheart, and remember that I love you,_

_River Song._

Many many years after that, when her grandparents had peacefully passed away, Sky strapped the blaster to her hip, the vortex manipulator to her wrist and set off amongst the stars. She ended up in an alien bar, somewhere across the cosmos and nearly walked into a man holding a drink. "Whoa, easy there kid," he said in an American accent, then he frowned. "You're a bit young aren't you, does your mother know you're out this late?" Sky grinned.

"You know," she said. "I rather think she does."


	2. No one ever listens

**I have just recently updated this, so I'm sorry if you were waiting for another chapter and didn't get it, hopefully the next instalment will be up soon. Thanks to Lillian Moony Black for reviewing, I don't normally use a beta, so I won't take you up on that, thanks all the same, but any ideas you have are welcome. That last bit goes for anyone who reads this as well. Happy reading :)  
**

**By the way, I'm not entirely sure this is completely in character for the eleventh doctor, but I did my best.**

* * *

The Doctor stared at the aliens before him. "I'm going to give you a choice, and I suggest you listen very carefully. I can find you a place to live, in harmony, you and your family."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know." For the first time his façade breaks and they see the broken heart beneath his mask. "Just take it. Take it and go."

"Why should I?" The Doctor sighed.

"Because I would give _anything_ to have had the choice that I'm giving you now. So don't waste this. Do you know how _rare_ it is to be given a second chance? The universe doesn't normally give second chances, so take what I'm offering you and go. Before I change my mind."

"No." He heaved a great sigh.

"Very well. But remember, you chose this. This was _your_ doing."

When it was over, he turned and walked away.

No one listened.

No one _ever_ listened.

* * *

Sky frowned at the vortex manipulator she wore around her wrist. It seemed to be malfunctioning, and although she was quite able to use the sonic screwdriver, it didn't seem to fix it. It wasn't the first time that sky had wished her mother had left her better instructions for it's use, and she doubted it would be the last. Sighing, Sky headed into town. She was on a planet in the middle of no where, Darillium, she thought it was called, and she might as well get something to eat while she waited for the vortex manipulator to start working again.

There was some big party going on apparently, something about towers singing, but she didn't pay attention. Although she didn't know it, Sky was becoming more and more like her mother every day. She always wore the Alpha-Meagan (**is that how you spell it?) **blaster at her hip and she had a deep interest in the past, mainly because hers was shrouded in such mystery. She was fairly tall, with a slim frame and wavy brown hair that fell to her ears. Amy had once said, with a strange look in her eyes, that Sky was the spitting image of her mother, but she'd shown her a picture once and Sky didn't think so. She certainly didn't have her mother's curly golden hair. Hers was brown, and just wavy enough to get _really_ tangled. According to Rory, she had her father's eyes, but as she'd never seen him, she couldn't be sure on that.

Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to have a look at the party. A peek couldn't hurt surely? Once she was amongst the guests, she mingled quite easily. She was even beginning to enjoy herself when she made the mistake of looking at the dance floor. There in the middle, was a tall man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie wearing a suit with a top hat, and her mother. Sky stared, entranced. This must mean that this man was her father then, she had to find him! At the right point in his time line, obviously, otherwise it would be a mess.

Suddenly, there was this singing, from all around her and all the guests looked up and smiled or laughed. The towers were singing! Sky couldn't help but look at her parents, this was clearly why they'd come, but to her surprise, the man who she thought was her father was crying. Unable to get a closer look, Sky decided that it didn't matter why he was crying, he was probably just crying with happiness, she decided. So she put some more co-ordinates into the vortex manipulator and she was off. Her father was out there in the stars somewhere, and she was going to find him.

* * *

The Doctor walked back to his TARDIS, hands shoved in his pockets. No one _ever_ listened. He was getting really fed up of no one listening. Especially with River and the Ponds gone. He'd thought about taking a new companion, but he was getting tired of them leaving, of the constant broken hearts. He opened the TARDIS doors with a key, he couldn't bear to snap his fingers any more, and walked inside. He'd redecorated, it seemed appropriate and the TARDIS hummed in welcome when he came in. "Come on, Old girl," he said, trying to summon some of his own enthusiasm. "Off we go to save the Universe. Where am I needed this time?"

In many parallel universes, this was the version of her father that Sky met, and the Doctor never met Clara Oswald and he never went to Victorian London to live on a cloud, but we don't live in another universe and we don't live in a fairy tale.

In this universe, Sky appeared from nowhere in the space where the TARDIS had been moments before. She looked around and then checked with the screwdriver, but she didn't really need the Time Lord technology to tell her what she already knew; there was no sign of anything remotely Gallifreyan in origin around here. Frowning, she put a few more co-ordinates in her vortex manipulator and blinked out. Her father was proving a very elusive man to track down.


End file.
